Candy Floss
by MissFictionPrincess
Summary: Finally, Barcelona! The Doctor treats Rose to a day off.


**Hello! I thought of this whilst eating candy floss/cotton candy. It was yummy. Enjoy this (literally) fluffy one shot!**

**Candy Floss**

The Doctor had decided to treat Rose to a day off. It was the least he could do. She always managed to save the day and get her exercise in, so he figured she could use a bit of relaxation. He had been asked about his earlier promise which he had made after regenerating and knew he couldn't go back on it so he had set the coordinates for Barcelona. Rose had been very excited to discover that Barcelona offered pretty much everything a human might consider fun. There were movies, beaches, restaurants, amusement parks and shopping. You name it, Barcelona had it. Rose didn't even know where to start.

The two had eventually worked their way through most of the activities in the area which they had landed. They had even played mini-golf which Rose discovered she was very good at. They had eventually found a carnival by the pier which had several roller coasters and a giant ferris wheel. They walked around hand-in-hand, admiring the shops. The Doctor was very happy to see that there were shops. There were all sorts of alien foods at the carnival, none of which Rose was eager to try. They all looked rather questionable. One thing caught her eye and she stopped dead in her tracks.

"Candy floss! I haven't had that stuff in ages!" She said bouncing up and down like a little kid. She looked up at the Doctor. "Can we get some?"

"I dunno…"

"Please?" Rose begged.

"Alright." He said, giving in with a smile.

They paid and went to the pier to eat. The twin suns of Barcelona were setting as they sat on the pier and watched the waves roll onto the beach below. It was getting colder as the suns set. Rose shivered. The Doctor took off his Janis Joplin coat and wrapped it around her. She snuggled into his side appreciatively. The Doctor couldn't help but notice that Rose looked adorable licking bits of candy floss off her fingers. She looked up at him and grinned.

"Thank you, Doctor."

"For what?" He asked, genuinely curious. _What did she have to thank him for, putting her in danger?_

"Well, for one, taking me to Barcelona. And second because you're my best friend. And third because you bought this," she gestured to the candy floss "And because you gave me your jacket and because you kept me around even though you thought about dropping me home to keep me safe."

He stared at her. "How did you know I thought about doing that?" He asked, startled that she knew something he had never verbalized.

"The TARDIS and I are pretty good friends." She said smiling cheekily.

"I'm just too selfish to take you back. I know it would be the right thing to do. Keeping you with me puts you at risk every day but, Rose, I'm just too selfish to take you back."

"You don't have to. I wouldn't leave you if you tried to make me. You'll never get rid of me. You're stuck with me forever." She took another bite of the candy floss and let it melt in her mouth.

"Good." He said quietly. He leaned down to kiss the corner of her mouth.

"Tease." Rose said, feigning annoyance but smiling unable to resist a smile.

She kissed him gently because she didn't want him to turn away. She knew this was crossing the line from best friends to something more but she was okay with it. She only hoped the Doctor would feel the same. He kissed her back with the same passionate, unspoken emotion. He loved her more than anything. Even more than bananas. And he loved bananas. She tasted like sugar. Sugar with a vague hint of strawberry lipgloss. His Rose. His beautiful, beautiful Rose.

She was his everything. His Bad Wolf. His plus one. His best friend. The shiver to his shake. His Rose. And she had told him she wanted to stay with him forever. That, quite possibly, made him the luckiest person in the universe. And to think that people tried to keep them apart was silly. They were always going to be together.

Rose looked up at him. "Doctor?" She asked.

"Hm?"

"What are you thinking about?"

"You. You kind of taste like sugar. It was nice."

Rose smiled and laid her head against his shoulder. "You and your oral fixation."

"It's a good thing you got that candy floss or you wouldn't have tasted as good." He said jokingly.

"Oi!" She said with mock indignation.

"I'm serious!" He didn't sound serious.

"Yeah, but you liked it anyway."

"True."

"I love you, Doctor." She said, reaching for his hand.

"I love you too, Rose."

**I stayed up SUPER late finishing this. I guess it would actually be considered early morning. Please review because I appreciate any and all reviews! If you favorite and don't review, I cry. Kthanksbye**


End file.
